It Started with a Birthday
by Death's Final Rose
Summary: Twisted time causes problems on Hermione's birthday...
1. The Glass Unicorn

**A/N: Hello peeps, I hate my real name, so I won't tell you what it is. Fine, it's Marina. Stoooooopid name. But I'm also know as 'rina, 'rines, Orange Rind, Lemon Rind, Marel, Via, Midget, Munchkin, (So I'm short) and heaps of other names you call little people. I'm from the Land Down Under, which in case you didn't know, is Australia, so for all you Americans who are reading this, my spelling of some words like 'colour' and 'centre' will be different. Anyway, review, please. This is my first fanfic story, so I want to get some feedback. All you flamers out there, if you do flame this story, give me some actually feedback, all right? Not just 'Your story sucks' stuff. Thank you for your co-operation. You have currently wasted about twenty something seconds of your miserable, miserable life. Okay, ignore that last bit. I just ate a Kit Kat so I'm really sugar hyper. WHEEEEEEE! **

**Hermione sat up in bed, a smile spreading happily across her face. Her seventeenth birthday had arrived- at exactly eleven twenty-six that night she would be officially of age. She swung her legs off her four-poster bed, threw on her robes, looked around for her copy of _Ancient Numerology, _and found it under a two-month-old _Witch Weekly _magazine.**

**Hermione bounced happily down the stairs, plopped herself resolutely onto a fat armchair in front of the dead fire, and turned to page 457. "Hermione," came a pained voice. "How could you even do that?"**

"**What, Ron?" she answered, not looking up and studying an ever so fascinating number chart. **

"**Just that! How could you waste a wonderful day like your birthday, reading dull books like…what's that your reading?" he took the book from Hermione. "_Ancient Numerology? _What's all this tosh?"**

"**You sound like Uncle Vernon," Harry said, sitting down on another overstuffed armchair, and putting his feet up on a table. "He always thinks everything _I _say is rubbish. Except for when I mention Sirius," he added, a crestfallen look going over his face. **

"**Anyway," Ron said quickly, glancing at Harry. "Why _are _you reading that stuff?" **

"**_Because,_" Hermione said with annoying patience, "In case you haven't realized, just because it's my birthday doesn't mean Arithmancy is cancelled."**

**Ron groaned. "Bloody hell, why do you keep that subject? I would've died before I started doing sums in front of Vector." He shuddered. "She's about as barmy as Trewanley." **

"**Oh, shut _up _Ron." Hermione had returned to her book. **

Hermione sailed happily through her classes, even giving Snape such a big grin that he stood, staring after her. Ron kept thanking Hermione for doing this, because Snape was trying to think of a good way to make Ron suffer in detention. (He had knocked a flask of porcupine spines into Harry's cauldron, making the potion within explode.)

Hermione stayed up till eleven, after everyone except Harry, Ron and herself had left the Common room. She was practising Transfiguration, making feathers appear and disappear with loud _cracks_. This deeply annoyed Ron, who gave Hermione his present and went upstairs. His gift was a heavy volume of _Charms and Curses: Jinx your Friends! _Only a little while later, Harry handed Hermione a small black box wrapped with a silver ribbon that seemed to shine even in the dark. Hermione carefully opened the box, and gasped in surprise. A silver necklace sat on a bed of cotton wool, the links so tiny she could barely make them out. Clasped to the necklace was a little glass unicorn. "Harry," Hermione breathed. "This is beautiful…"

Harry gave a small grin, before leaning over the box, and picked up the necklace. He clasped it gently around her neck, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He stood up, and headed up the staircase that led to the boy's dormitory, a smile playing on his lips, leaving Hermione in a complete state of shock.

Hermione toyed with the unicorn absently for a while, before picking up the box. It was so pretty; she couldn't just through it away. But the cotton would have to go, she had no use for that. The girl picked up the cotton, and found a slip of paper underneath. _Harry must have written it, _Hermione thought, and started to read.

_My soul, it lives within you, _

_My enemy's in your foe._

_My secret love, in the one you know._

Hermione smiled to herself, before getting up. She packed her things, and went upstairs the girl's dormitory. She placed the note carefully under her pillow, and promptly went to sleep.

"Wake up Emily," a voice was saying, shaking Hermione's shoulder. "Breakfast is in half an hour."

Hermione's first thought was, _My name is _not _Emily. My aunt's name is Emily. _Her second thought was, _Why is Lavender playing such a stupid joke? _Her next was, _Lavender's voice sure is weird today…_

Hermione sat up abruptly, looking into the face of an unrecognisable girl. _Keep your bloody mouth shut, _Hermione thought frantically. _What's going on-_her wild thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" it was shouting. By the sounds of it, the speaker was male. Hermione leapt out of bed, found a bed robe, which thankfully had EMILY stitched across it, and started out the door. "Em!" a voice yelled from behind her. "You can't go out looking like that! You're in your night things, and you need your Head Girl badge!" it was the girl that had woken Hermione.

"Gladys has a point you know," another girl remarked, her eyes shining with intelligence. The girl put on a set of oval glasses. "How the boys will laugh!"

"I've done it before and no one has," Hermione said viciously.

The girls in the dormitory gaped, mouths open like dead fish. Hermione turned on her heels, and darted down the circular staircase, into the Common room. But there were differences: the chairs were in various spots, the coffee tables gone, replaced with dark, heavy looking mahogany tables. Harry was looking around him, as if in a state of panic. "Harry!" Hermione cried, putting a restraining hand on his arm. But his face was also different: his eyes were hazel, hair sticking up in other directions, and- Hermione stared. There was no scar. "Harry…your scar…" she whispered in shock. "It's gone."


	2. Someone Familiar, Yet Unfamiliar

**Hello everyone! I'm back again. I'm new to Fanfiction, so I couldn't work out how to post my chapter! But I've done it! Yay! Please review, just say SOMETHING, okay? So I know people actually read my story! Thanks!**

Fear raced through Hermione, and she stared at Harry. "Impossible," she breathed. There was the sound of approaching footsteps, coming down both the boy and girl staircases. "Quick," Harry whispered, casting a wary look at the boy's side. "Just act casual."

Hermione nodded, and flung herself onto a nearby chair.

For the next ten minutes she was prodded with questions.

"Why did you do that?" Gladys would ask.

Another girl, with dirty blonde hair, said, "Just don't do that again."

Harry was receiving the same treatment, only the boys were doing the interrogating. Once the crowd had slowly dispersed, Hermione buried her face in her hands. "What's going on?" she moaned.

Harry didn't answer. He started getting up, and muttered, "Meet me at the library. Tonight, if you can get away."

Hermione also got to her feet, and started up the girl's staircase. "Sure," she said over her shoulder.

Again, she was bombarded with questions, all of which she ignored, putting on her robes, and Head Girl badge. Hermione walked down the stairs again, and out of the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was still there. Hermione walked down the corridor, noting a few slight changes in décor, but nothing too out of the ordinary until she saw who was walking up to her. A boy with slicked back white blonde hair and a pointed face was trotting down the corridor, coming from the opposite direction. It was almost as if Draco Malfoy had an identical twin, but, like Harry, were differences. The once pale grey eyes were darker, and the hair was longer. But Draco still had his old strut, and Hermione saw it _was _him, yet different. She had stopped in her tracks, as had Draco. For the first time since Hermione had met him, he didn't have a rude smart-alec thing to say. "_Malfoy_?"

Draco still hadn't said anything. He turned on his heels and ran. But not before Hermione saw what was pinned to his robes. A black badge with two silver letters emblazoned on it: HB. Head Boy. Draco Malfoy, or the form he was in, was Head Boy.

Hermione turned around, and also ran. She crawled through the portrait hole, and was about to start running up the boy's staircase before a thought stopped her. Apparently everyone went crazy because Hermione and Harry weren't allowed to wear their night things down to the common room. So that probably meant the girls weren't allowed up in the boy's dormitory. With a sigh, Hermione sat down on one of the squashy armchairs, and waited. When the boys finally did come down, Harry was surrounded by a flock of boys. Hermione saw, with a quiet gasp, who three of the other boys were. One, with messy black hair similar to Harry's, only longer, was grinning, and said something that made the other boys laugh. Another was carrying a book and was searching through it while listening to his friends talk. And the last, was the shortest of them, had pale grey, watery eyes and buckteeth. His voice was abnormally high as he laughed. "Sirius…Lupin…_Wormtail._" Hermione was astounded at who she was seeing. Sirius was dead…yet he was there, talking. With a shock, Hermione realized what had happened. _Time!_

She tried to get Harry's attention, but his gaze was fixed on Sirius' face. Hermione felt a flush of frustration, but forced it down. She would have to be patient.

The girl followed the boys back out of the portrait hole, and down the Grand Staircase. Several paintings and statues Hermione knew along the way were gone, and others in their places. But the Great Hall was the same, with the four long house tables, and decorations. Hermione found a seat, and vaguely saw a Slytherin eying her strangely. She ignored him, and pulled a stack of toast towards her. Hermione was putting generous amounts of margarine on her toast when the Slytherin tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tom…" the boy made a face, before continuing, "Marvolo Riddle."

Hermione turned back to her toast. "Mmm…is this supposed to mean anything to me?"

"I don't know."

"Right. You don't know if your name is supposed to mean anything to me, but it actually does. _Go away._"

Tom walked away, leaving Hermione muttering, "What a seriously weird guy…and where have I heard the name Tom Riddle before?" shrugging, she took a bite of toast. "Who cares?"

Hermione tried to get another conversation in with Harry, but he was always surrounded with the usual crowd- Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail. Sirius kept looking at Harry with a confused look on his face, then at another person, a red-haired girl with stunning green eyes. Hermione recognised her from her own dormitory, an extremely quiet girl who seemed to almost have an iron grip inside, but refused to show it. Hermione joined in with some conversations with Gladys, but still hadn't found out the name of the red head. _And _she had to try and remember who Tom was. _But he's a nobody, _she argued with herself. _But I've heard someone say it before…but who? _

**Thanks Hermione-Potter-52036! My friend Sierra told me to give out jellybeans to everyone who reviews, which is a bit weird, but…Here ya go! Pink jellybean for you! **

**TooSweetForWords- Hiya Nessa! Thanks for reviewing! The Italian was a bit weird though…So you can have a pizza-flavoured jellybean! **

**Gardevoir-Mages- Thanks for reviewing everyone! Why won't you let Chris tell me your names? You can all have a different coloured jellybean! Chris can have a green one…M1 can have a yellow one…M2 can have a red one…M3…YOU MUST SHARE A JELLYBEAN WITH YOUR SISTER. Nah, just joking. You can have a purple jellybean. (Do those exist? If they didn't, they do now. I invented them two seconds ago.) M4, you can have a pink jellybean. No, I haven't forgotten you M5. You can have an orange jellybean. Enjoy! **

**Eilisan- Next update is coming up in a bit less than a week (I hope!) Blue jellybean for you to eat! **

**.Nyome. Naughty, naughty Sierra! Naughty…no jellybean for you! Okay, I'll give you one, for two reasons. 1- you reviewed. 2- you told me to give everyone jellybeans, which is actually quite fun. **

**Kutekelcie- Thanks heaps for reviewing! Let me make up a jellybean flavour…um…I know! Cola flavour! **

**Synthae Alalk- Bit hard to read? What's that supposed to mean? Oh well, you can have…erm…do you like liquorish? 'cos if you do, you can have one. If you don't, well, just review this chapter and tell me what you DO like. **

**LivvyWriter- Yay! You were my first reviewer! So you can have ten jellybeans! Damn, why did I do that? Now I have to think up ten new jellybean flavours! Argh! Oh well, you can have whatever you like. There's pizza, and cola, and liquorish, and purple, and…bubblegum? Alcohol? Okay, that's just wrong. **

**So thanks for reviewing everyone! **


	3. Voldemort's Secret

Okay, I got a bunch of reviews saying that they didn't totally understand. This should clear it up a bit, hopefully.

The classes at Hogwarts weren't exactly different from the modern day ones. Hermione had found two timetables, that had 'Emily' scribbled across the top in handwriting that didn't look like her own. One told her when her classes were, the other was a Head Girl patrol schedule. She was due for duty at eleven o'clock that night. Hermione saw Albus Dumbledore a few times, and was quite amused with his auburn hair. The girl glimpsed Harry a few times, but only got one chance to speak to him. They agreed to meet at the library at eight o'clock. The usual group always surrounded him, and the younger not-yet-dead Sirius liked taunting a pale boy with black hair. Hermione saw something familiar with many people, but couldn't see the similarity. She was frustrated with everything and almost everyone, and retreated into the quiet depths of the library at lunch. Hermione found a bit of parchment and ink, and started writing out what she had gathered.

**_1- _she wrote. _Harry, Malfoy and I have gone back in time. We all look slightly different._**

**_2- Sirius is still alive. _Hermione resisted the urge to make the full stop into an exclamation mark. **

_**3- Dumbledore is here.**_

**_4- _Hermione paused, thinking. She sucked the end of her quill before writing, _Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle? _**

Hermione stopped, and tucked the quill and parchment into her robes. The girl strode out of the library and ate some lunch before rushing off to her next class. The rest of the day passed without much more disturbance, but people kept giving Hermione strange looks. She ignored them, and went to the library to meet Harry. He arrived fifteen minutes late. "What kept you?" Hermione asked.

"The others," he said.

"Look," Hermione said, pushing the parchment she had written things on towards him. "I don't understand."

Harry skimmed the page, and leapt to his feet when he read the last paragraph. In this process, the table was knocked over. Some nearby third-years giggled. Harry swore, only to be hit over the head with a feather duster. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT IMPROPER LANGUAGE IN THIS LIBRARY!" A younger looking Madame Pince was whacking him. "OUT! GET OUT!"

Harry dashed out of the library, followed by a woman slamming a feather duster at his head and a girl trying not to laugh. Once Harry had shaken off Madame Pince, he stood in the corridor muttering more swear words under his breath. Hermione watched in amusement as he shook his head to get rid of all the dust. "Now," he said, after he had finished. "Voldemort."

Hermione nodded, and took out the slip of parchment again. Just then, a tall, pale boy rounded the corridor, caught glimpse of Hermione, and quickened his pace. He tapped her on the shoulder again, and Hermione turned. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Me. Could I- could I have a word with you? In private?" Hermione didn't have to look around at Harry to see his shocked face. She could imagine it all too well. At least he didn't knock over a table again.

Tom led her into an empty classroom, and paced slowly. "What?" Hermione asked him, looking warily at his back.

"Just…oh, forget it. You'd never agree to it. You're in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin-"

"What?" Hermione repeated.

"Will you…will you…go…owivme?"

"_What?_" Hermione was getting tired of repeating the same word.

"Will…you…go…out…with…me…Emily?"

Hermione stared at him.

"Oh forget, it, I knew you wouldn't." Tom dashed towards the door, and his hand was already on the knob when Hermione answered. "Yes."

_I am only doing this for my own good, _she thought furiously. _And for Harry's. but not for Malfreak's. Voldemort can kill him. Hopefully this will help. Otherwise, I'll just dump him. Yes, that seems a good idea- _"Really?" Tom interrupted her train of thoughts. "You would?"

"Yes…tomorrow. Midnight. Outside Greenhouse Four."

"You don't have Head Girl duty then?"

"What?" there was the word again.

"Head Girl duty…you know…" Tom pointed at the shiny badge on Hermione's robes.

"Oh!" she cried. "No."

"Good." Tom left the room, a smile tweaking his thin lips. Hermione exited after him, and Harry immediately leapt at her. "What did he want?"

"Just…something."

"_What?_" _That word is being used a lot, _Hermione thought.

"He wanted to know if…he could go out with me."

"You said no, right?"

"I said yes."

"_WHAT_?"

"I said yes because I could maybe weedle a bit of information from him."

"But – but -" Harry spluttered.

"I've already said yes, and I can't cancel out now," Hermione said firmly.

"No," Harry moaned, running his hand through his hair frantically. "N-"

"There you are!" Sirius strode up to them. "James? You feeling all right?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"YES!"

"So why have you got your eyes on Oakly here? Where's the adoring puppy eyes I used to see trained on Evans?"

Hermione had seen enough of these scenes to know what to do. It was bait Sirius was setting, to get on her nerves. The girl took out her wand, and aimed it between his shoulder blades. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Sirius whirled around, smirking. "_Protego!_"

Hermione glared at him.

"Oakly. Have you forgotten the rules? No magic in the corridors. And-" Sirius placed both hands on his cheeks in mock surprise. "You're Head Girl! Oh no! what have I done! Should I lick your shoes? Or curtsy?"

"Shut up, or I'll give you detention," Hermione snapped. Sirius grinned. "You wouldn't, not with Loverboy here."

"I would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't." Sirius out his wand in his pocked and promptly stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Would."

"I can't hear you!" he said in a singsong voice. Hermione strode up to him and gave a smack on the face. Sirius almost fell over in shock. Hermione stood on tiptoes and put her mouth near his ear. "_WOULD!_" This time, Sirius did fall over.

"Gah! Oakly, shut your trap for a bit!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, surprising a few fifth years that were passing. This was uncustomary for a Head Girl.

Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Stargazing Maiden, 'cos you reviewed my story even though you're a Ron/Hermione shipper! You can have erm…a can of Fanta? Pineapple flavour? And a…double scooped chocolate ice-cream with a chocolate flake and chocolate sprinkles? Wow, that should make you really sugar high…

Pixie To Da Rescue- Hi Vanessa. Okie, you can have an ice-cream. I'm giving everyone the same ice-cream. Just see what I gave Stargazing Maiden.

Gardevoir-mages – Wow, you're as sugar hyper as ever. But jeez, that was really weird! Don't forget your ice-creams!

.Nyome.- you were naughty 'cos you were supposed to post my second chapter 'cos I couldn't work out how, remember? But I did it myself! Ha! You can have an ice-cream! Thank you, come again.

Hermione-Potter-52036- You can have an ice-cream, but with a glazed cherry too! I'm feeling generous!

Right. I must calm myself down. I'll just quote my friend Vanessa, or Nesseh Buggeh as we sometimes call her, 'To achieve a complete day of meditation you must have six hours sleep, and six hours meditation, and six hours of sleep while meditating, and finally, six hours of doing something peaceful. Then you will achieve twenty-four hours of complete meditation, which is one day. Ah…


	4. Moonlit Fight

**Aiyee! I haven't updated for SO long! I've been busy writing my main story, one that I want to keep secret. Which reminds me- I have a special note for Gardevoir-Mage. Listen- I'll bring the floppy to school SOON. Sorry about the forgetting. Mum thinks that I shouldn't show the story to anyone. For all those people out there who think this is weird, don't worry. Ahura Mazda- I'll probably send an extract to you in your e-mail. The one you login with for FanFic. Check in the next few days or so. Please read it, and e-mail me back. Yes, I know I've got a funny e-mail address. It's 'cos my own one is full of crap, (because I signed up for a Neopets thingo ages ago, and now people keep sending me things like 1,000,000 NEOPOINTS IN FIVE MINUTES! NEOPETS GENERATOR. JUST TYPE IN YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD!) so I went and used my little bro's. He doesn't care, 'cos no one e-mails _him,_** **only stupid salespeople. And wow, am I surprised at all my reviews. I mean- Voldy (or Mouldy-shorts as my friend Sierra likes to call him. I'll explain later) didn't exist in James and Sirius' time. I can't believe no one actually bugged me about that. Or is this completely normal? I don't know. And another mistake I found- Emily/Hermione is the Head Girl. She should be stopping people sneaking out at night, not breaking the rules herself. Hehe. Right, I'm feeling really hyper 'cos I was eating this new kind of sauce at dinner, and I might be, I don't know, allergic to it. It makes me ultra-hyper maybe. Just like how Sierra gets when someone gives her red lollies. **

Hermione met Tom the next night, and he immediately suggested to go for a walk in the grounds. She agreed, and they spent the next minute walking around silently. Tom tried to find something to say. "Um…how are your classes?"

"Fine."

This continued for a while until Tom gave up trying to talk. They walked slowly under an old oak tree, and Tom leaned against the trunk. "Do you want to climb the tree?"

"What? Oh. Yes, that seems quite fun." It actually was fun, and Tom helped Hermione up the first bit. When their hands touched, Hermione felt a tremor run through her body. _This guy is going to become the most feared wizard in ten years or so. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _

They sat in the tree's upmost branches, and Tom said quietly, "Do you like me Emily?"

"I like you."

"As a person? A friend?"

"Oh. I like you as a friend, I suppose."

"Ah." Tom drew closer. "But have you noticed that I am a boy, you are a girl, and we are as you call friends."

"I've noticed," Hermione said uneasily.

Tom leaned closer…Hermione pushed him away. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because- I mean- I can't be ready for this!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Well, I think you are."

"Just shut _up _Tom Riddle!"

At the mention of his name, Tom softened. "Don't call me that."

"I'll call you by your name- Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

"Shut up! What is it with you?"

"I don't know! Just let me think!"

"You've had plenty of time to think," Tom retorted.

"Oh, excuse _me, _Mr I-think-I-know-everything-Emily-needs! But you still don't know me very well!"

"I know enough to know you're a Mudblood."

Hermione gasped in anger. "You take that back!"

"No!"

"Shut UP!" she yelled, raising her hand. Tom didn't notice. Her palm came down, slapping him hard on the left cheek. There were pink spots in Hermione's cheeks, and she was slipping through the oak's branches.

**Sorry about the short chapter. As I told you earlier, I'm really into writing another story. Whoopee-doo. **

**Ahura Mazda- Thanks ever so much for reviewing! I'm going to read the new Ravyn stories right after I finish this. You can have a chocolate chip cookie with lots of chocolate cream on top! **

**Gardevoir-Mages- Hello! Thanks for reviewing yet again! You can all have a can of Coke to make you even more hyper. **

**TooSweet4Words- Hiya NESSEH BUGGEH. No, I _won't _stop calling you that, but I'm getting into the habit of calling you Nessa _way _too much. You can have a cream pie, which I will throw into your face. **

**.Nyome.- Sierra! You sly old fox! Update Noughts and Crosses, I am totally dying to read the next chappie! You can have fairy floss! **

**Okay people. Just remember- the more reviews I get, the faster I update! (And the longer the chapters get). Again, I apologise for the short chapter. **

**-Via**


End file.
